New Love from The New World
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Set off after Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa-Edward and Alphones are setting off for their new adventure that is searching for Uranium Bomb but, at the same time the love feeling between the two of them are more than brothers. EdwardXAlphones(Elricest), Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Anime- Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pairing-Elricest(Edward Elric and Alphones Elric)**

**Setting-Munich 1929, set off after Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist and The Characters are by Hiromu Arakawa**

**Munich, Germany, 1929**

After Alfons' funeral, Ed and Al were setting off for their next adventure in the real world, Earth. Since Ed has certainly used to live in the earth, it's not a big problem for him to live with the new surrounding. But, he was more happier when he was able to meet and reunite with his brother again from the other world, that they were used to be. He also was happy to see him in a human form and not in a heavy armour. And now, Al joined the journey together with Ed as earth has became his new home.

All Al ever wanted was to be with Ed always on his side. He wanted to grow together with him as he wanted to learn the same thing as him. After he lost his memory for so long, he finally regained back and it was a miracle that could ever happen to him. Wondering through a lot of places such as seas, forests, villages and desserts, just want to find his brother and reunite back.

Both of them were on Munich now,

"We need to find the uranium bomb because it is very dangerous chemical that can destroy the humanisation. None of this world would need it." Ed stated the mission.

Al confused a bit, he asked, "Nii-san, what is Uranium Bomb?"

Ed chuckled a bit as he answered after that, "Welcome to the real world, Al. Uranium is a type of radioactive that can cause a lot of defection towards the creatures. It can cause negative mutation towards human where the DNA can be destroyed when the uranium touches it."

"Like Alchemy?" The little brother tried guessing.

Ed nodded, agreeing with him, "Exactly, Al. But, Alchemy isn't exist in this real world, Al. Even we both have. "

Al looked down, "Oh, I see…"

The big brother smiled broadly, leaning his hand on his shoulder, "But, we still can retain with the abilities that we have. Don't worry, Al. If you afraid, I'm always here to protect you."

"T-Thanks, Nii-san…" Al thanked him as a smile carved on his face.

Suddenly, Al asked Ed unintentionally, "Uhh, Nii-san, What is your occupation here?"

Ed smiled with the question. He proudly answered, "I am 'Dr.'Edward Elric, the Rocket Scientist."

Al was dumbfounded, stunned with the occupation that his brother held, "W-What?!A scientist?!Nii-san, that is very amazing!"

"Y-Yeah, in the real world, I am working with late Alfons in making a lot of researches about rocket. Honestly Al, at first I couldn't believe that I became a scientist but I realised that I actually have such unbelievable ability to be in this field. But now…" Ed looked down, a sad feeling was lingering in his heart. He still can't believe that his best friend have died eventually after he fought with his lung disease (lung cancer). Al tried to calm his brother.

"Nii-san, I know it's sad when your best friend have passed away."

"H-He had brought a lot of contribution in modernising the technology especially in rocket. Without him, it wouldn't be the same anymore." Ed replied.

Al said back, "But at least, you can continue his legacy in modernising the technology. You're a scientist and you can't just give up just because he has passed away."

"But it wouldn't be the same anymore." Ed still unconvinced.

Al tried to bring his brother's spirit up, "I will help you, Nii-san.."

The big brother looked at him, who was smiling brightly, "Al…r-really?"

Al nodded as he replied, "Yeah, that's why i'm here. To be with you, I want to be with you so I can help you with anything. We will grow up together."

The simple that Ed could ever answered was, "….T-Thank you, Al…"

They both were cheering up each other, as Ed has become more energetic to continue his best friend's legacy. As the happiness from there were brought until they have arrived at the city of Munich.

"_**Welcome, Al. Welcome to the Earth."**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 1-Elder's Feeling

**Chapter 1-The Elder's Feeling.**

**Munich, November 1929…**

After a long trip from the cemetery, that was located from the village that seemed far away from the city. Finally, they made their way into the city of Munich where the truck began entering into the city with a lot of tall buildings along the street. Alphonse(Al) was very amazed with the scenery in the real world(Earth). He looked around himself and all he could express is amazement.

"Wow, Nii-san, that is so great!"

Edward(Ed) grinned broadly as he replied back, "Welcome to Munich, Al. This is the place where Al and I were working on rocket research."

"Nii-san mean, Alfons?"Al tried to make it straight to that person, which Ed nodded with the name, "Alfons Heidrich, a rocket scientist. Just same like me."

"I didn't expect that his face was quite similar with me. And a bit…taller."The young brother chuckled, feeling ticklish in his heart.

Ed said, "Yeah, he got a face quite similar as you. But, he's a different person and had a different personality as you."

Al noticed that his brother was looking very sad, assuming that he still very sad with Alfons' death. He tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, Nii-san. I'm sure that we can continue his legacy so nii-san can always remember him with his accreditation and acknowledgement."

Ed looked at Al, he added, "But, I also want to do it together with you, Al. We continue the legacy of Alchemy. We are always Alchemists and forever will be."

For the first time in the life, they both were began blushing. Each of them noticed the blushes respectively and quickly they turned away, trying to make the blushes gone away. But what was funny in that moment, they felt very hot especially on their faces.

'_Al, I'm sorry but…it is true.'_Thought Ed in his mind.

'_Nii-san, that is so embarrassing…'_Another thought from Al, he felt very shy with his brother.

**Heidrich's House…**

The truck finally stopped at the front of the tall building that used to be an apartment. It was also a home where Ed and Alfons stayed together. Ed and Al got off from the truck as they stood in front of the building. The truck started to move and leaving them.

Ed and Al were standing in front of the apartment, as the big brother introduced to his younger brother, "Al, this is an apartment, where Alfons and I were used to live here. We both lived here before you got here."

He looked down sadly, "Although, this place has give so much memories to me. It is very different now without him."

"Nii-san.." Al was very worried with his brother.

Ed made a slight smile as he continued, "Though he's a little bit stubborn, but he's very intelligent."

Suddenly, without a word or warning, Al hugged him tightly. Ed was stunned a little, wondering why his younger brother did such a sudden thing. Al cried a bit upon Ed's shoulder as he said, "Nii-san, you're really worried me too much. Nii-san don't have to worry because I'm here to be with you. Even though he's gone, but I'm still here to help you and to grow together with you."

Ed was felt astonished with Al's confession.

The younger brother said again, "You don't have to be sad with his death anymore. Because, I'm willingly to offer myself to replace Alfons' place. I promise we will do this together and continue his legacy together."

It gave Ed more amazed with the confession. With a happy feeling that born inside his heart, Ed returned the hug more tighter that Al gave. He began smiling widely as he looked on Al's face and wiped off his tears that still had on his eyes.

"Thank you very much, Al. You made me feel very happy with you. I'm glad you're here with me. If you're still in the other world, I would probably always alone here in this huge world." Thanked Ed with grateful.

Al replied happily, "Nii-san have done so much to protect me. Now, I'm Alphonse Elric, the powerful alchemist will try to protect my nii-san as best as I can."

"Equivalent exchange?" Ed chuckled lightly.

Al also chuckled lightly, wanted his brother to guess by himself, "Nii-san think?"

"I can consider it as yes."Ed grinned widely. Then, they both laughed.

"Come on, Al. Let's go inside, the sun is about to set, the night is about to appear soon."

Al nodded, simply answered, "Okay…"

**That Night, At The Balcony.**

The night has appeared and the time showed about 9:00 p.m. The people at that time were busy hanging around the city, going for a night date, having a dinner, walking around the city and so on. But, the Elric Brothers were decided to have rest at home since they were very tired from the event last night.

Al was standing on the balcony, leaning his arm on the barrier. He was taking the fresh air at the outside as he watching the beautiful scenery on the Munich city. He was very amazed with the surrounding from the real world(Earth).

"Wow, it is so beautiful." Al was astonished.

He mumbled, "This is what the real world be. Much more beautiful."

Then, Ed met him at the balcony, he was from the kitchen just now, making dinner for them both probably. Ed joined him, standing beside him. He began the conversation.

"Al, feeling amazed with the scenery?"

Al nodded as he turned his look, facing his brother, "It's been a long time we're not met each other."

Ed looked down sadly. He replied, "I'm sorry for leaving you. When I was trying to transmute you to regain your body back…like equivalent exchange, when you returned to normal, having your body back, as an exchange, I will be gone. I don't want you to die, not at a young age like now. You still need to learn a lot same as me."

He looked up to the sky, the moon was shining brightly, "I didn't know that you have lost your memory before this. That's why you didn't remember anyone. But now, you have regained your memory and mostly, you have got back your own body. It is the most happiest thing that I really want to hear. And now, the gate also have been destroyed and there's no way we can return back to our world. Earth, is our new home."

Al lifted his hand and patted his brother, "I want to live here with you and feel the same way as you, nii-san."

Ed smiled widely at his younger brother's decision. Finally, he confessed, touching his cheeks, "Al, I want to say this to you. But before that…"

"Before what, nii-san?"

Finally, Ed kissed him for the first time that never he done it before in his life. That was the first kiss to his younger brother..or actually, it was his biggest crush. He loved his own younger brother more than just a brother. Al, was very shocked with the sudden moment. But eventually, Al returned back with the same kiss.

"I love you, Alphonse Elric. More than just a brother. I love you more than that." Ed confessed.

Al also made a confession to him, "I also actually love you more that a brother, nii-san. That's why I wanted to be with you and to grow together with you."

The big brother was happy with the confession that he made, same with himself. He kissed his lips again and he said softly, "Finally, you got your own body back. I was very amazed that you're really cute now. You're really grown up now. You're now have become the powerful alchemist. I am really proud of you."

Al blushed faintly. He smiled, feeling happy with the compliment from his own brother and his new love. He said, "But you're the most powerful to me."

Then, they both were hugging each other….

"Come on, Al. Let's have a dinner. I have made some meals for us."

"Okay, nii-san!"

They both returned back inside the apartment and walked to the dining room where the dinner meals waiting for them.

"**Al, Earth will become our new home to live together…forever."**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2-Love and Honour

**Chapter 2-Honour**

**Heidrich's Apartment, Munich, The Next Day…**

The next morning was very beautiful, the sun rise peacefully, following by the chirping sound from the birds that flying around on the sky freely. The breeze was very cool and blew out continuously. The real scenery from the real world, that was Earth.

Now, the Elric brothers both were staying in the Earth for the rest of their lives as the late Heidrich's had became their new home. They will staying in Munich until the rest of their lives. But, it was new day as well as new life for Alphonse Elric since he arrived here and couldn't return back to the other world. He lived with his brother now, but more to the other word, his own new boyfriend from his own flesh and blood.

The first thing when Al woke up, he got up a bit and looked to the surrounding. He saw the sunray from the window, with the noise from the people down there, wondering around the city. After that, when he looked towards himself, he was really shocked when he noticed that he was in half naked. He looked more through inside the blanket, actually he was not in half naked, but he was in wholly naked. He was shirtless and doesn't wear any pants and even short boxers.

"I'm…totally naked?!"Al yelled, utterly shocked.

He quickly looked for his brother, Edward Elric but he wasn't around in the room. He yelled loudly, calling his name, "Nii-san!"

After a few seconds, Ed bumped into the door and appeared in anxious. He asked worrily, "What is it, Al?!Something happened to you?!You've been assaulted?!"

Al stated, "I'm totally NAKED!"

The big brother took a deep breathe and exhaled it slowly. He walked slowly towards his younger brother also his boyfriend, sitting beside him.

"You don't remember what we did last night?"

Al still in shocked so he couldn't recall, "What we did last night?"

Ed giggled light as he got up and walked towards the door, "Well, you know what we did last night."

Al looked down to his naked body again as he tried to recall back what they did last night. "What we did last night?" Ruffling his hair confusingly.

Finally…

"WHAT?!NII-SAN!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

**At the Dining Room…**

"NII-SAN!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"Al just ran out from the bedroom, covering his bottom with the towel. He rushed out to the dining room, where Ed was waiting for him for breakfast. He was utterly shocked with the moment that he had last night. He had sex with his own brother.

"NII-SAN!"Al just got at the dining room.

Ed laughed hardly, looking his younger brother or his new boyfriend were half naked. He asked, "W-Woah, Al. You didn't wear the clothes yet?It is embarrassing."

Al was angry a bit. He said, "Y-You're having sex with your own brother, Nii-san!And…how could I possibly given my body to you?!"

The big brother was calmed as he knew that would happen, "You're willingly to make love with me, Al. And also…"

"W-What?!"Al still shocked.

Ed got up from the chair and walked closer to Al. He wrapped his arms around Al's waist and looked directly upon his eyes. He said, "We're boyfriends now, don't you remember, Alphonse?And..last night.."

He cupped his younger brother's cheeks and rubbed it gently. Then, he leaned forward for a kiss on the lips, caused Al fell into the kiss easily. He enjoyed with the kisses as he returned the same kiss but more passionate.

"Last night..was our first night. We're together now, Alphonse. Not just as brothers, but as a couple." Ed explained, kissing Al's forehead softly.

Al got a huge smile on his face, feeling grateful and happy with the 'gift'. He was very happy that his biggest wish has come true, which was wanting to be with Edward Elric for the rest of the life. Then, he lowered down the gesture, snuggling his face into Ed's chest.

"I love you, nii-san."

Ed nodded happily, returning the same answer, "I love you too, my love."

**In The Bedroom, After Breakfast..**

"Al!"Ed called his younger brother as he opened the door and walked inside the room. What a surprise to him when Al was giving a respect to Alfons' photo. He was bowing towards the photo, giving the full respect to him.

Al said, looking towards Alfons' photo. "Alfons Heidrich, or should I call you Alfons-san. Thank you for taking care of my brother here, in this real world. I am so grateful to have a caring person like Alfon-san. Even though, we're not able to meet each other, even though we're looked kinda alike, but your spirit will always lying in my heart. I promise to you I will try to protect my brother as best as I can. Because, I love him, but more than a brotherly love. I love him as my forever love and forever boyfriend. Alfons-san, may you rest in peace." He bowed again as for the final respect.

Ed was in verge of tears. The moment made his heart felt very touched and it made him sad. He walked slowly towards his younger brother and said, "A-Al…"

"Oh, Nii-san. You have finished tidying the table already?"Al turned at him with a smile.

Suddenly, Ed hugged him with a sad feeling that overcame in his heart. He said softly but weakly, "Honestly, Al. I can't forget him after what we had so far together. You…You're really remind me to him. You're exactly similar as him. You know, He suffered with lung disease because of the dangerous smoke from the rocket until finally, he fell down being shot down, thus ending his suffering. His personality was exactly same as you, Al. Never intent to give up and always want to success."

"Nii-san…."

He continued again, "We've been separated during the transmutation. But now, we will stay together until forever. I won't let you go away even a feet from me, leaving me just like that. Same for you. I will always here at all time."

Without a word, they just kept hugging each other, enjoying a little moment together.

**Munich City, Germany…**

"Where the Uranium bomb could be?" Al asked as they walking together, hand in hand.

Ed simply answered, "We will meet with someone."

"Who is it?" Al asked again curiously.

"A film director who has knew about this, Fritz Lang."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
